Why you should let Merlin eat
by Minkey222
Summary: It was another day in Merlin's life. He gets up late, works for Arthur and then Gaius and then protects them from any threats possible. He hardly gets to eat as it is! Reveal-fic Emrys


**Oh hey there my friends! looks like I have been busy again. The plot bunnies requested a light and happy fic so here it is. Emrys reveal. The characters are a bit off, but what the hay? I get a bit weird when I haven't eaten in a while. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a long day and Merlin was at his wits end. His _Royal Prat-ness_ had been working him to the bone for the entire day! And what did Gaius tell him to do as soon as he returned? Clean the leech tank of course! He swears, for someone who is supposed to be looking after him, Gaius was doing a pretty poor job. But to be honest, for an all-powerful being he was quite pathetic. The almighty Emrys all tired out after a little manual labour. Oh boo hoo, cry me a river.

Merlin sat down at the table and poured himself a nice big bowl of soup. He was _starving_ after all (he was exaggerating a _tinsy-tiny_ little bit, as the last time he had eaten was only yesterday evening and he has _almost_ starved to death before. This didn't come anywhere near to his last winter in Ealdor, but that didn't stop the self pity.) He was about to put his spoon to his mouth, when suddenly a large bang came from down the hall _. OH FOR GOODNESS SAKES!_ Merlin thought to himself. _Can I not eat in peace for once? Can't the quote -on-quote 'right and just' sorcerer's, hell-bent on destroying Camelot and her 'unlawful' king_ (offended much?), _not just wait until I have had dinner for once? Is it too much to ask?_ The loud scream seemed to answer his question. _Here we go again!_ And off Merlin ran down the corridor towards the great hall. (What a surprise!)

He arrived at the large, wooden doors to the great hall only to find them guarded by two large (and probably very dumb) guards. Merlin coughed to grab their attention. The two guards turned to stare at Merlin and then started to laugh. _How dare they laugh at Emrys, do they have no idea who he was?_ Merlin thought again, _Probably not._ Merlin shared a private chuckle with himself.

"And who exactly do _you_ think _you_ are?" The guard on the left asked, very sarcastically.

"Never mind that. Who exactly are _you_?" Merlin retorted.

The two guards seemed shocked at the answer that came from Merlin. Sometimes Merlin forgets that other people _don't know_ that he is an all-powerful magical being.

"You think you're a match for us, serving boy? Well do ya?" The two men chuckled once again.

"My _friends_ " Merlin started "That is not the question at hand. The question, I _believe_ you should be asking is whether _you_ are a match for _me_ "

The two men guffawed and turned to each other, nodded and turned back to face Merlin, who was still unperturbed. They reached their hands out in unison, with a smug grin upon their faces. But before they could recite their (undoubtedly boring and weak) spell, Merlin spoke again.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Merlin nodded at them, his eyes molten gold, and they flew with great strength towards the wall behind them _. So this is what happens when I am hungry and grouchy. Huh. Remind myself to tell Gaius this later._ Merlin pushed the large door to his right open. He stepped in to find very familiar things facing him. Arthur and his knights bound and kneeling on the floor, with guards surrounding them. Morgana was sitting on the throne, once again. _This is getting rather boring isn't it?_

"Come to join the fun, Merlin" Morgana spat out his name. "Or have you come to poison me again?"

Merlin sighed.

"Come _on_ Morgana. You sure do hold a grudge, give it up already!" Merlin said, looking really bored again.

Morgana scoffed.

"I think you are forgetting who you are talking to! I am the last high priestess of the old religion and I am-" Merlin cut her off.

"Yeah. Yeah, Morgana we have all heard it before. Now cut to the chase, what do you want. And don't give me the 'I am the rightful heir to the throne of Camelot and magic should be free' stuff, because we _all_ know that only half of that is true and it isn't about you being the heir to the throne, Okay?" Merlin finished his rant, looking even more impatient than before. He was leant on one leg and had his hands on his hips. He was tapping his foot slightly.

"Wha-" Morgana was speechless, she had no clue what to say to Merlin right now. Had he always been this forwards? Then Morgana remember what she was doing before she had been so _rudely_ interrupted.

"I, in fact, came here with a reason other than to cause the downfall of Camelot. But that may come as a result of my quest" She grinned slyly. "I have come to ask my _dear brother_ a question. That question would be-"

Merlin held his hand up to interrupt her once more.

"Hmm. Don't tell me. You've come to look for Emrys again. And once again I tell you. Let it go Morgana. You've been at this for almost a year. Can't you see that Arthur is as stupid as always?" Arthur shot Merlin daggers. "No offence meant, Arthur"

Morgana was once again speechless.

"How did you know?" Morgana spluttered out.

"Morgana. Seriously? You have literally asked Arthur to hand over Emrys for _ages!_ I would think anyone an idiot if they didn't know what you were talking about."

Gwaine spoke up from the corner of the room, _obviously_ quite drunk as he had _obviously_ been at the tavern before Morgana attacked.

"He has got a point you know." Gwaine drunkenly slurred.

"SILENCE!" Morgana screeched out. "I suppose it doesn't matter now anyway. All I have to do now is to kill you, but how? Oh the choices!" She practically squealed with glee "And not even Emrys can save you now!"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Hurry up will you, my soup's getting colder by the second. I would like to eat dinner tonight if you don't mind."

Morgana was sending daggers at Merlin as well now. _Oh if looks could kill. He would be dead already, wouldn't he?_ Morgana screeched out again. "Forbearnan!" Morgana shouted, her eyes glowed gold, her hand outstretched and emerging from the palm of her hand was a fireball. _Always with the fireballs_ Merlin thought _People are so unoriginal_. The fireball was aimed at him, but all he had to do was reach out a free hand and swipe to the right.

Morgana stared in astonishment. "Wh-What was that?" She stuttered.

"That, _Morgana_ , was magic. You of all people should know that" Merlin laughed.

Morgana twitched. "I only know one person, with that much power." She still couldn't believe that Merlin of all people could reflect a fireball of that much power with ease. Without even muttering a word. She fired again at him, but again Merlin reflected her attack with only a swipe of his hand.

"Emrys" Morgana growled.

Merlin bowed. "Yes, t'is I the 'almighty and all powerful' Emrys, _king of the druids and owner of magic_. How can I be of your assistance" He said mocking formality. Merlin laughed harder.

"Are you joking? He has to be joking." Gwaine spoke up again. "Both of my best friends are _royals_ , oh lucky day!" He added sarcastically. Arthur redirected his daggers at Gwaine this time.

"Oh Morgana. How blind you have been." Merlin started again, pity now apparent in his voice. "I blame myself for what you are now. Did you know that?" Morgana glared at him.

"How have I been blind when you where the one to hide yourself and _betray your friends_?" Morgana added. "Hleap on bæc!" She sent a surge of magic straight towards Merlin. He looked at her and raised his hand once more. "Scildan" He nonchalantly muttered. A shimmering gold shield appeared in front of where he was standing. When the surge of magic reached the shield it dissipated.

Morgana let out a growl of anger. "I WANT YOU DEAD!" She shouted out. The windows in the room shaking under the emotions of the woman in front of them. _Gods she can get angry_ Merlin thought to himself, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh Morgana" He repeated again. " I had so wished that it would never come to this, but now I fear I have no choice." The look of pity and utter sorrow returning to his eyes. He reached his hand out to Morgana.

"Ic i ácíege Ϸin unrihtlyblác ond Ic i ádée hit oϷ edwierft eorð wæstm!" Merlin chanted. Morgana screamed in agony. She fell to her knee's as a thread of gold emerged from her mouth. It was pure, untouched magic, taken from her very soul. But as soon as it appear it disappeared, returned to its birthplace, the earth.

Morgana was writhing on the floor in agony. Merlin wouldn't expect any less since part of her soul was just removed, but only for the safety for everyone else, including Arthur. Although he was angry at Morgana for all the hurt she had caused, he felt he couldn't truly hate her and could no longer stand and watch as she was slowly falling apart.

"Swefn nu, eftbétung. Geángang hælϷ. Hælen me gástcwalu." He muttered. His eyes lighting up with pure magic. He felt more power than he ever had before. Since Merlin was magic, instead of just having magic, whatever magic the earth gained so did he. He now owned Morgana's strength. Morgana calmed down but still seemed in pain. "Náwiht áϷrówian næfre edstaðalian" He whispered, only intended for Morgana to hear. "Swefn nu"

Now that Morgana was no longer in pain, Merlin turned on his heels and began to walk out of the hall. He was almost out of the door when a sharp cough snapped him back to reality. Arthur and the rest of the knights were still bound and Arthur still gagged. With another nod of his head the bounds snapped and Arthur slowly stood up.

Merlin bowed towards him and headed out again but not after shouting back to all of his curious friends. "I'm going for dinner now! See you tomorrow!" And he slammed the door behind him.

Oh Merlin knew there was going to be some awkward conversations with Arthur, but right now all Merlin could focus on was the grumbling in his stomach and the soup that was awaiting him in his chambers.

* * *

i ácíege Ϸin unrihtlyblác ond Ic i ádée hit oϷ edwierft eorð wæstm:-I summon your unlawful magic and I banish it back to the place from whence it came. The earth.

Swefn nu, eftbétung. Geángang hælϷ. Hælen me gástcwalu :-Sleep now and restore your health. Health return to me and soften the pains for the soul.

Náwiht áϷrówian næfre edstaðalian :- Evil doing, never again suffer.

forbearnan:- fire

schildan:- shield

swefn nu:- sleep now


End file.
